The Wedding Effect
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Weddings could have that aphrodisiac effect on people. [SMUT STORY]


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R Martin, David Benioff and D.B Weiss. The only characters I own are my self insert, baby Eugene and Dan ( who is the self insert of a friend )

Summary : Weddings could have that aphrodisiac effect on people. [SMUT STORY]

Author's note : This story was requested by TheWritter1996. I am not english, I'm french, if you spot any weird sentences or mistakes, please feel free to correct me so I can learn and progress.

 **WARNING ! THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND THEMES. IF YOU ARE ILL AT EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS.**

 **The Wedding Effect**

Dan smiled as he watched his cousin Lancel exchanging his vows with his bride.

It was highly time, he thought, for him to marry his french writer.

They had been together for almost five years and she had bore them a son who had celebrated his first year just a month prior to the ceremony.

Sansa by his side, he held her hand. She looked as touched as he was. She and Lancel had had their issues in the past, but they had managed to work things out, with him actually apologizing, trying to start over and with her own happiness, she had managed to move on as well.

Soon enough, with a gentle yet loving kiss, a new lady Lannister was born under their eyes and their cheerful applauses.

 _XXXXX_

The wedding feast was buzzing with all the people happily chatting, other dancing. Dan watched with an amused yet tender face as Lancel was making his son giggle, the infant catching his fingers, under the loving gaze of his wife.

"The lad will be so tired they'll be able to have quite the honeymoon." Sansa jokingly remarked

"Who knows? Perhaps they'll even give Eugene a sibling tonight."

She smiled.

"I can picture them trying."

"Naughty girl."

She smirked, he smirked back until she discreetly took his hand and directed it to her inner tight. He raised an eyebrow in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Here and now?"

"I told you, weddings make me horny..."

He took her hand and led her in a quiet place, away from everyone, where they could still hear the heat of the party but no one could hear them over the music blasting away, entertaining the guests. Dan didn't feel any desire right now, but anything to ease his lady love. His hand found its way under her skirt then her underwear and he started to caress her slowly, kissing her mouth at the same time. She moaned in pleasure, shivering as his finger toyed with her clit. He could already feel how wet she was. He decided not to tease her any longer and started to slowly finger her, afraid to hurt her by going in too fast. While happy about the newly found sensation, she looked at him and he understood. There was no need for gentleness. She needed it hard. He sped up his pace, making her moan louder. He could hear her wetness.

"More..." She managed to whisper

He went as fast as he could, having to hold her as she was actually gettng weak from the pleasure she was having, she was out of breath and she tried to muffle her orgasm down, burying her face in his neck as she was cumming, actually squirting, her juices soaking the floor. He gave her some time to recover and they tidied themselves up.

When they came back, Lancel went to them.

"Are you guys okay? You suddenly vanished." He asked, worried

"Sansa wasn't feeling so great, we took some fresh air."

"Yeah, it's true it's a bit hot in here, I'll have some windows opened."

"Thanks, man. Oh, by the way, Lancel?"

The groom was all ears.

"Don't make me lose the bet I have with Sansa?"

"Huh?"

"Give your son a sibling tonight."

Lancel blushed as the couple laughed. It was bad, they knew, but teasing him was so fun, because his reactions were so adorable.

"You lost, Dan." He replied

Dan seemed puzzled. Despite his red cheeks, Lancel cockily smiled.

"Marina and I discovered we were expecting again this morning."

With a smirk, he went back to his bride, doting over their son.

Once again, Lancel had had the last laugh.

 **The End**


End file.
